


Last night

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, highschool, post cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: Asano and Karma work on a project for their high school graduation. The red head decides to make things more interesting by getting alcohol involved.





	Last night

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote when I first got into the fandom/

Karma awoke as the glaring sun peeked through the gap in his curtains, shining into his room and assaulting his eyes.  
His head pounded painfully, a dull, heavy ache. Slowly, resisting the pain, the red-head cracked a single eyelid open, revealing hazy amber eyes.

It took a moment to adjust to the light, but when he did, Karma was confronted with the mess that was his room; papers strewn everywhere, empty plates scattered on the wooden floor, and a large empty glass bottle lying overturned on the mat.

That was right; last night, for some reason, Karma had thought it was a good idea to drink that bottle of Italian wine his parents had gave him, even though he was 18, and not the legal age in Japan. Not that Karma was exactly known for following the rules.

He was quite content just to lie there and try and tune his hangover out, when suddenly, he felt the bed shift next to him.  
There was somebody else lying next to him! He realised, shock running through him.  _But who?_

Karma suddenly felt a thrill of horror as he remembered exactly who he'd been with last night;

Slowly, he turned around in the bed, coming face to face with a sleeping Gakushu Asano. His usually neat strawberry blonde hair had fallen messily onto his face, and his stupid long eye-lashes dusted his cheeks. Looking at him asleep, you would never guess this guy was a manipulative control freak. But that wasn't what Karma noticed: His Amber eyes honed in on the small circular purplish-red bruises on his rivals neck.

_Love bites._

It was so surreal. Karma was sure he felt his heart freeze for a moment.  _Did I do that?_

He was torn between running out the bed, escaping the room and leaving Japan so he wouldn't have to deal with this crazy situation, or finding a pen and drawing on Asano's face while he was asleep (the guy leaving himself defenceless was a rare opportunity, after all).

In the end, he opted to simply sit up in bed. As he did, he felt a dull ache in his back and hips.

He caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror; To his horror, Karma noticed that his neck was covered in marks just like Asano's, his lips were swollen slightly, and his eyes bloodshot and bleary.

And his back really,  _really_  hurt.

Slowly, snippets and flickers of memories of what had occurred the night before flooded Karma's mind;

As the two students tied for top place in senior year, they were expected to write a speech for the graduation ceremony.  
Being joint number one, they had both been bombarded by pointless projects, meetings and requests ect since high school.

Karma had always let Asano handle it (the guy seemed to thrive of boring things like that were he got to show off). But for the graduation ceremony, Karma had insisted that he'd participate too, much to Asano's chagrin. The student council president much preferred being able to take over and do whatever the hell he wanted ( _stupid control freak_ ).

Karma wasn't sure why he was so eager to get involved, it wasn't like writing speeches particularly interested him. He supposed he just wanted to annoy his rival. With college entrance exams coming up, Asano had been way too absorbed in work for Karma's liking. He missed pissing the strawberry blonde off, and dragging him into one of their competitions.

So that's how the two prodigies ended up sat in Karma's room, working on a graduation speech; Or rather, Asano worked on the speech while Karma lounged across the bed and sipped strawberry juice.

 _"We are the chosen ones who enlighten the entire school; Now we must go out into the real world and do the same_ \- Is that acceptable?" Asano asked, frustration edging into his voice. He turned around in the computer chair to look at Karma.

" _Nah_. Why is everything you write so elitist and creepy." The red head said, popping a crisp into his smirking mouth. Asano's frown deepened.

"If your going to shoot down every idea I say then why don't you at least contribute something!" The blond huffed. Karma chuckled.

"I already have."

"We are  _not_  having a quote from Sonic Ninja as our graduation speech!" Gakushu snapped.

"Why not? It's inspirational. Besides, everyone'll just be sleeping through the speeches anyway." The red head shrugged."I'm bored just writing one."

It was true. It was so dull just doing work with Asano; Karma wanted to pull him into a ridicules competition again, like in first year of high school.  
Karma took pride in the fact he is the only one with the ability to rile the great Gakushu Asano up so much he breaks his composure (besides maybe his father, but that's a different matter).

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only one writing." The blond huffed. The red head rolled his eyes, then suddenly, got an idea- he reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Want a glass, Asano?" Karma asked, with a wolfish grin. The student council president's eyes widened when he realised that the red head had alcohol.

"Absolutely not!" He cried, indigent. He glared at the bottle as if it had greatly offended him. "Unlike delinquents such as yourself, I do not partake in illegal activates like underage drinking."

"Liar. You break the rules just like I do, only you're better at hiding it." Karma said, a glint in his amber eyes as he poured himself a glass.

"I'm not breaking the law."

"You're such a kid, treating drinking like it's a big deal. It's normal for people our age to share a glass of wine in countries like Europe. It's cultured." The red head said, before taking a sip- It was more sour than he expected. His grin widened. "Maybe it's because I'm older than you that I'm mature enough to understand these things."

"You're only a week older than me, Akabane." Asano said, looking annoyed. But he was turned away from his work, his body was inclined towards the other male. Karma had intrigued him.

"Oh, I get it! You must be a total lightweight. That's why you're too too scared to share a glass of wine with me like a reasonable adult." The red head taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Asano tutted, his frown deepened. "Fine. I'll have a glass- but only because you are so unbearable I need alcohol just to be in the same room as you."

"Whatever you say. I know you get lonely when I'm not around~" Karma said, as he poured a generous amount of the red liquid into Gakushuu's glass.

"As if."

The blond gave him a look, amethyst eyes burning with suspicion, but he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. The red head's lips curled into a grin as he did.

"That's more like it." Karma laughed, downing his.

* * *

Three glasses of wine later, and Karma could feel it going to his head. He felt lightheaded somehow, and uncomfortably hot.

He and Asano had gravitated towards each other, both sitting on the bed next to each other. The blond's face was flushed, he was ranting about something, but Karma was struggling to follow along.

It turned out they were both lightweights.

"So. I got the great Asano drunk for the first time, that has to be worth something." The red head chuckled, throwing an arm around the blond in a casual way that wouldn't be possible if the two were sober.

"'M not drunk." Asano exclaimed, although his amethyst eyes were hazy.

"Whatever you say." Karma said, leaning closer to him, a sly smirk on his face. Although by this point he was already dizzy. "Let's talk about something interesting- are you a virgin?"

"What!?" Gakushuu spluttered, his face flushing even further. He attempted to regain his composure. "Were did that question come from?"

"Girls are always confessing to you. You could probably sleep with half the school, if you wanted to. Don't tell me you've been wasting that opportunity." The red head drawled, the words spilling out of his mouth without filter. He had been wondering those things quite a lot lately, he wasn't sure why though.

"How vulgar! I don't know why I expected anything more from a former E class student." Asano said, clearly riled up. He couldn't look Karma in the eye.

"Eh- so you haven't? No wonder you're such a jerk all the time- Could it be that you're...  _Frustrated_." The red head smirked, adding the last part with a devious wink. Drunkenly, the red head moved over to Asano, pushing him back on the bed. Reactions slowed by the wine, the blond fell onto his back easily, and Karma took the opportunity to straddle him, keeping the blond in place.

"Akabane what're you- ?"

"Helping you out." He snickered. Fumbling hands undid the other's belt, and tugged down Asano's trousers making him gasp.  
Part of Karma was aware he was going too far but the alcohol clouded his judgement. He put his hand into the other's trousers

"Seriously, stop it!" Asano cried out, although his attempts to push Karma away were uncharacteristically weak. The red head laughed, ignoring him. Then Karma looked down the sight of Gakushuu lying beneath him, clothes ruffled and face-flushed sent such a thrill of desire through him that it was sobering for a second. The red head suddenly realised what he was doing, and jolted away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"Joke!- I was just joking." Karma cried out, panicking a little now, shocked at his own actions. Gakushuu would definitely think he was a creep now, could he really play  _that_  off as just a prank?

Asano glared at him, sitting himself up from the bed, colour still in his cheeks. He quickly zipped up his trousers.  
"Akabane..." He growled, clearly pissed off. Before Karma had a chance to react, he found himself pushed backwards on the bed, the blond leaning over him.

"Are you annoyed that I embarrassed you?" The red head taunted, meeting the other's eyes.

"What's the matter? It's just a joke?" Asano replied, that malicious grin growing on his face.  _Great_. He was looking for revenge for that earlier humiliation. Suddenly, Gakushuu started undoing the buttons of the red head's shirt, his hands fumbling a little due to the alcohol.

That strange thrill of desire ran through Karma again, freaking himself out.  _Why the hell do I feel like this around Asano?_

Gakushuu ran his tongue along Karma's chest making him gasp in surprise. The blond let out a low chuckle, then brought his mouth to Karma's neck, kissing it, leaving a mark.

" _Ah_ \- !" The red head cried out. He was really getting excited now. He hated himself for melting under Asano's touch so easily.

Dammit if they were going to do this weird rivals-sex thing, he wasn't going to let that smarmy blond get the upper-hand!

Letting instinct take over, Karma wrapped his arms around Gakushuu's neck, and brought his lips to the others, locking him into a passionate full frontal kiss. Asano let out a muffled cry of surprise. Karma managed to use the other's surprise to switch their positions, once again straddling the student council president.  
(He was happy for Bitch-Sensei's lessons now).

It was like the flood barriers had been broken; both of them fought for dominance, no longer holding back, practically tearing the clothes off each other.

Karma's memories were a little hazy after that.. but he had a pretty good idea what had happened.


End file.
